


Angsty Sanders Sides Drabbles/ One-shots

by Thewhatifs_and_AUsonly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gangs, Gods, Hurt No Comfort, I have no idea, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda..., Manipulative Deceit Sanders, My Own AU, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Life Choices, Poor Virgil, Punishment, Reincarnation, Serial Killers, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Villain Deceit Sanders, World Domination, but with the universe and everything in it, creepy shadow monsters, only referenced though, or trying to be, self comfort, so I'll be adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhatifs_and_AUsonly/pseuds/Thewhatifs_and_AUsonly
Summary: Angsty drabbles with no connection to each other were I take out all my frustrations.(Previously named Codes We Miss)





	Angsty Sanders Sides Drabbles/ One-shots

There was a hallway that connected the commons to each of the Side's rooms. The floor the same warm oak boards as the rest of the mindscape and the same floral wall paper. The first door to encounter was Patton's door, bright white with one of those fake door bells. Next was Logan's, a rather plain looking brown. The third was Roman's door, the most extravagant of all the doors; ruby red with a gold frame and door knob. These three doors led to each of the different Side's rooms and were fairly close to each other. But there was one door missing from the group. Virgil's, the youngest of the Side's and probably the most unique.

Virgil's door was at the very end of the hall. The Side's never seen- or even found it- for the hall was much longer than it appeared. As they went further down, the shadows grew stronger, not dangerous but unsettling. Poor Patton never made it half way. They gave up once they stepped into the pitch blackness. It was decided that it didn't matter anyway; Virgil would show them when they were ready. Little did they know, at that point, the door was only about a yard in front of them. Though it wouldn't be seen, the door was mahogany with intricate swirls carved into it. It did not have a door knob or any other conventional way to open it. Instead it had a dialing pad to the left that was memorized over and over again. Once the code (which was just Virgil's name in ASCII) was received the door (which only locked from the outside) was able to be pushed open, leading into Virgil's room.

The room was dark, but in a different sense. Lamps with purple shades kept the inky shadows from slithering and tainting it. The walls were a dark grey. The soft carpet on the dark oak floor was a few shades lighter. There were words scribbled on the walls in various colors (mostly purple and neon yellow, with a few blues and pinks). They said anything from daily reminders to song lyrics to encouraging quotes. The bed was in the corner against the wall, colored different shades of black and grey. Next to it was a black book shelf filled with thirty pure white notebooks for documenting the events that happen in the mindscape. The desk was plain and barren except for a pencil cup and crumbled and abused pieces of paper. The wall it was against contained a few pictures of Virgil with the other Side's. Next to the desk was a dark door. The door wasn't something one could notice. It was almost invisible to those who weren't looking for it specifically. Virgil found it months after establishing his space in the mindscape. What was it for? He had no idea.

Virgil was now in his bed, his room darkening as the mindscape was plunged into it's "nighttime cycle". While the other Sides sleep and dream, Virgil was hyper aware of every creak in the floor boards, every bump in the night. Every sound was amplified as paranoia and panic swept in and out of Virgil's racing mind. It made sense, Virgil was the embodiment of anxiety. This is one of the things that made him unique. There was Morality, Logic, and Creativity, all traits that are seen as positive. Then you had anxiety, dark and negative. Virgil dared to let out a huff of air through his nose in amusement. This was exactly why Patton makes him write down encouraging things about himself.

All amused thoughts vanished as Virgil froze in his bed. There was a creak. Not the normal creaks in the hallway, or outside his door. Virgil felt blood drain from his face. If it's not outside his door, where is it? He took a long, silent breath. Breathe, breathe, think.

Another slow painful creak sounded, like a banshee not wanting to be heard just yet. Breathe, breathe,breathe,breathebreathebreathebreathe...

The creaking didn't stop. It sounded like something was opening. What could it be? What could be opening?

Breathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathe...

It's not the hallway door, then the sound would be coming from across the bed. No, it was coming from the desk-

Virgil shot up. Wide eyes stare as the dark splintered door next to the desk slowly opened with a terrifying creak. Virgil broke into a sweat, adrenaline spiking as he leaped out of bed running towards the mahogany door. He needed to get out, he needed to escape, he needed to keep whatever it was out of the rest of the mindscape.

Just as he reached to push the door open, it disappeared. A startled shout escaped Virgil's lips as his knees buckled. His heart was bruising his ribs, it beat so hard. "W-what the hell?", Virgil choked out. His lungs felt like airbags were inflating in his chest, but he was barely getting enough air. No, he can't have a panic attack right now, not now. Just breathe, bre _athebreathebreathebreathe.._.

In his panic, Virgil didn't notice he cornered himself between his bed and his bookshelf or the continuous creak came to a halt until he felt it. The air turned humid, sticky, warm. The humidity made his purple sleep shirt stick to his skin with sweat. Virgil choked on the smell. Oh god, the smell made his stomach churn like butter. The sickly sweet, rotting cinnamon-mint smell infiltrated his senses. He would never be able to look at cinnamon buns the same way again. He felt the thing's presence step through the door and suddenly his room was far too small. 

Millions of questions bounced throughout Virgil's mind. What was this thing? How did it get here? Where's the god damn door? Did the thing make disappear? Why? Why the fuck was it here? What did it want? His mind raced through each scenario that could answer his questions. The soggy air made his head hurt, the questions made his head hurt. Virgil's eyes squeezed shut, tearing up in terror, as he yanked his hair to try and ground himself. What the hell? This has never happened before. Why did the door open? How did it lead thing? Why was it in Virgil's room? Virgil curled in on himself. 

It all stopped when the thing made a series of high-pitched clicks. Suddenly, all that horrid sticky air crashed into his lungs, causing them to burn as if he was drowning. He coughed and spluttered, rubbing his aching throat. The thing made another series of clicks and suddenly his head jerked up so fast, Virgil thought his head would've been pulled off. His hands fell to limp to his sides as whatever held him pulled his hair hard enough that his eyes were forced open. His eyes furrowed in even worse fright and confusion.

The thing was made of white shadows. It's eyes were as black as the shades in the hall, but much more like an empty, all-knowing void than an inky hiding spot. It seemed to be planted on the ground but, somehow, that made Virgil even more on edge. It had a physical body but looked like a ghost, amazing absolutely amazing, Virgil had thought sarcastically; but, at the time, it sounded more like a hysterical plea to end this. The thing took a step forward then stopped. Virgil tensed. It's eyes were blinking. No light came from them, but instead a black shine.

**_Pause, blink, pause, pause._ **

**_Pause, pause, pause._ **

**_Blink, blink, pause._ **

**_Blink, pause, blink._ **

What?

**_Blink._ **

**_Pause, blink._ **

**_Pause, blink, blink._ **

What was it doing?

**_Four blinks._ **

**_Blink, pause._ **

**_Three more blinks._ **

Was it trying to communicate?

_**Pause, blink, pause, blink.** _

Code?

_**Three pauses.** _

Virgil didn't know any codes.

_**Two more.** _

Every blink the thing took a small step forward.

_**Blink.** _

It stopped, leaning forward inches before Virgil's face. Virgil started to thrash against the invisible hold on his shoulders, it's heavy grip somehow as light as a feather. He tried to inch away from the shadow thing as helpless sobs sounded from his mouth. "W-what do you want?", Virgil hysterically called, a delusional attempt to bargain,"What do you want? Please?" The only response he got were blinks and pauses. They accelerated as the seconds go by, their pitched out a deafening height.

Then white.

 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of maybe doing a Prinxiety Howl's Moving Castle AU? Would you like that?


End file.
